Day In The Lives Of High School Students
by kissjara
Summary: Just your usual high school drama! *Ongoing* (Sai x [Ino) x (Kiba] x [hinata) x (Naruto] x [Sakura) x Sasuke] - (Neji x Tenten) - (Shikamaru x Temari)
1. Introduction

Day in the lives of Highschool Students:

Naruto Uzumaki also known as the class clown is the heart of the school with his blonde hair, blue eyes and warm smile. He always has and always will be. Funny, Goffy, Sweet and helpful to everyone. Many students not only girls but also boys of all level admire him because of his hard work and determination. Though he can be quite mischievous, ill-tempered and arrogant at times. He's still one of the most popular boys in school. Shikamaru, with his black hair tied to a pony tail and his lazy face gives him a very dull and sleepy demeanor. He is also known as the brains of their group, he has the highest IQ in the entire school but his laziness has become his downfall. Choji, Cute, Stout and chubby, with his spiky hair and rosy cheeks, the Eating Machine of the group. Choji can be selfish when it comes to business related to food but despite all that he is the kindest person inside the campus. Kiba, the cute and loyal one. Always compared to a puppy based on his personality, lovable; loyal and charming, He always carries a cute puppy back pack that he named akamaru. Just like Naruto, he has a temper too but he is the most protective person in the pack especially when it comes to the girl she likes. Shino, the quiet one, with His eyes always covered with his dark glasses. Usually seen talking to himself and sulking. Shino has always been the person that's easy to forget. But when the time comes that you get close to him, you'll see that he's a true and trustworthy friend. Lee, the dude with the thick brows and bowl cute hair and also given the name as the hyperactive dude of the group. He's a bit stubborn and thick-headed but when you need help with anything, he's always willing to lend a helping hand. Neji, The cool type. With his long hair and cold stare, girls just can't help falling in love with him. But his heart is already taken by A special girl. He's the student with the 2nd highest IQ in the class next to shikamaru. He's also the best friend and Rival of Lee.

Aside from the group of boys, they had a counter part among the girls. First there's Sakura, the girl with the pink hair and green eyes, leader of the girl. She can be really violent at times which gave her the name as 撤ink Dragonin the entire school. But she is also a sweet and loving person. Reason why Naruto has a crush on her but she only likes him as friend. Hinata, cousin of Neji, the quiet and reserved one, she's the total opposite of Sakura. But in times of Danger, especially when her friends are involve, she fights back. With her skin as white as ivory and black hair with a purplish tint, the boys of the school always fall for her and confess to her. But every time they did, she would just turn them daown because she is also secretly in love with Naruto, but since Naruto is kinda dense, he still hasn't figured it out yet. Ino, blue and and Long ice blond hair, the type of person who is very flirty and likes playing around with boys. Because of her actions she was titled as the school's playgirl. You can see her with a different boy every week. But the time will come that she will truly love a person sincerely. She is one of Sakura's greatest rival and her best friend. She always tries and competes with Sakura but she always ends up losing. Even with this rivalry. They still are good friends. Tenten, the bubbly one, also known as Neji's girlfriend. Kinda bit of a klutz. A happy and go lucky person that anyone can get along with.

It's pretty fontunate that they were all in the same class for their first year in Highschool. But anything can happen.


	2. I wont give up! First date

Inside the classroom:

Naruto-kun...We are in the same class and we sit right next to each other. I watch you every day. Every move you make and every breath you take. Everything about you... Not just your looks but also your amazing and warm personality. There will come a time that I will finally confess my love" Hinata always thinks to herself. Watching naruto every single day before class would start. Hinata is well aware that Naruto likes Sakura and she's okay with it. "Hmmm." she sighed. "Why can't I be like Sakura-chan?" A question she always asks herself. "Why can't I be friendly and fun? Like Sakura-chan. Some who everyone loves.". She feels jealous because Sakura is always with Naruto, laughing together, joking around with each other. Everything that she wanted to do with Naruto, but she can't. Being an introvert, she finds it hard to interact with other people especially Naruto. She always gets flustered and nervous every time she gets near him.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled as he sit beside her. He takes a closer look at hinata who was looking down in the dumps "huh? Is something the matter?" Kiba questioned Hinata. "N-no. Nothing's wrong." she But Kiba already knew what was going on. When Kiba watches Hinata for a far, he would see her catching quick glances of Naruto. His was unsure about his emotions towards Hinata, but one thing he was sure of, he wanted to make Hinata Happy. "Hey Hinata um.m" Kiba stated as he was scratching his head. "What is it, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked. "Do you, perhaps want to go to the amusement park with me?" said Kiba while looking away to hide his red flashed face. Hinata had thought that maybe this was just a friendly date and nothing special. Also it was okay since they are childhood friends so she just smiled and "Yes." Kiba's face lit up and a big grin was visible on his face. He moved closer to Hinata "Really?!". Hinata nodded with a smile on her face. Kiba was so happy, he can not describe the feeling,. "Great!" he punched the air out of joy. "Lets go after school? Is that okay, Hinata?" he asked the girl. "Sure, Kiba-kun." Kiba's smile didn't disappear from his face the entire day.

Hinata was getting ready and fixing her things til' Kiba jumped behind her and startled her. "Hinata-chan! Are you set?" he asked. "Umm. Wait a bit, Kiba-kun. I'm just gonna fix my stu-" Hinata's books slipped from her hands and fell to the for "Uhh. I'm really sorry!". "let me help you, Hinata-chan" Insisted Kiba. Both Kiba and hinata reached for the fallen object on the floor, and their hands touch. Kiba and Hinata immediately pulled away and they both blushed. Kiba picked up the remaining stuff and handed it over to Hinata and said "Um. Here you go...". T-thanks" the girl replied as she placed her things in her bag. She's finally finished and zipped up her bag "Lets go" She looked at kiba 'Kiba-kun". And so they went to the amusement park. Upon arriving at the park, it was crowded by people of all ages. Parents with their children enjoying themselves with the snack and goodies the vendors were selling with in the premises of the park. Couples were also seen during that time, Kiba and Hinata were mistaken as a couple. A kid came up to them "Nii-san, Nee-chan!" The kid shouted. "Are you together?" the boy's mother caught up tp him and apologized to Hinata and Kiba She bowed her head "Sorry for the trouble. My daughter doesn't know what she's saying." her child interrupted her "But mommy! Don't they look good together?" "Shh now. Don't butt in to other people's business. It's not nice." the mother told her child. "Ohh, no miss. Its okay." Kiba explained to the mom. "Thankyou. We'll be going now." Then the mother and her child left. Hinata and Kiba's eyes met. They both blushed. "Uhh. Hinata, wanna go on some rides?" Hinata nodded. Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled it to the direction of the rides.

*I will no longer elaborate on the Rides they went to because it is just minor parts/nothing of great importance:-)*

After going on several rides, it was already night-time, about 7 in the evening. They went to a cute little coffee shop as their last stop. Kiba asked Hinata to take a seat as he orders something for them to eat. Kiba came to the table with two cups of tea and 2 silces of chocolate cake. He handed her slice and coffee,. "Itadakimasu!" he said before digging in. "Wow! This cake is so Yummy!". "Ummm. Kiba-kun..." … "What is it, Hinata?" Kiba asked. "You do know that I like Na-" Kiba stopped hinata from saying anything else."I know.." Kiba said. "But... Even though you like someone else.." He looked down "I will never give up.". "I wont give up until you love me!" He raised his head and smiled at Hinata. She was speechless. Kiba's words were different from the Kiba she knew.

After finished eating the meal, Kiba insisted that he would walk her home, which Hinata agreed on. They got to the Hyuuga residence "Kiba-kun. Thank you.." .. Kiba cupped hinata's Chin and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, Hinata." and then he stormed off. One he got to the end of the block, he looked back and waved goodbye to hinata...

*End


End file.
